


Shut Up and Dance

by Canadiantardis



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Clubbing, Dancing, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, One Shot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: Lance goes to a dance club alone, but won't stay that way.//The prompt was write a piece that's inspired by a song.





	Shut Up and Dance

Lance was never one to go to dance clubs alone. He always had a date who he would try to woo better with his dance moves, or went with some of the guys. Mainly his best friend Hunk, and they would forget the world or the recent heartbreak or whatever was weighing on one or both of their minds for the week.

Yet, here he was, sitting at one of the few empty tables as the thumping bass settled in his heart. Hunk and the other guys were busy with work or an assignment for classes, whereas somehow Lance had been the first out of the group to finish his part of the assignment.

“I’m almost done, dude. I’ll meet up with you in a few hours.” Hunk promised, a certain twinkle in his eye that didn’t sit well with Lance as he was pushed out of their shared apartment.

He nursed his soda, not one for getting drunk often unless he had friends with him and someone sober to keep an eye on him, nodding his head to the beat that was blasting seemingly straight into his brain. A few years ago, Lance would never have been caught dead at a dance club with thumping music forcing his heartbeat to adjust, but Hunk had convinced him of some of the perks.

A trio of girls passed his table, shouting over the music to speak to one another, and Lance idly glances over them when his eyes stopped on the shortest girl.

She had long, light brown hair braided down her back in… _what kind of braid was that? Fishtail?_ He wondered, thinking back to his childhood days with his sisters as he watched her walk besides a woman who had her hair like Sailor Moon, laughing at something she said. She had huge round glasses adorning her face, and Lance could see hints of dark eyeshadow smudged on her lids and her lips were glossy. The trio of girls were all wearing backless dresses, the Sailor Moon girl in pastel teal, the other girl in light pink, and the brunette in deep green.

Maybe he had been ogling a bit too long, because the brunette turned and looked right at him, and Lance’s breath got caught in his throat. Honey coloured eyes bore into his own dark blue ones, a smirk curling her lips.

She looked back to her friends and shouted something before walking back to Lance’s table and he noticed how she was wearing converse that looked very old instead of heels like her friends were wearing.

_Practical,_ his lame mind supplied as she was now standing opposite him, with the table between them.

“Are you here alone?” She shouted her question at him.

Now Lance had two options; lie or be honest. This girl was very pretty, maybe a year or so younger than him, and as time wound down before his mouth opened, he found whatever she desired, he wanted to oblige her.

“Yeah, I have a friend who’s supposed to be coming eventually, but I’m alone for now.” He answers over the noise as the current song melted into the next.

The brunette’s eyes lit up at the song and then an almost shy expression appears on her face. “In that case, mind if I keep you company until your friend shows up?”

“What about your friends over there?” Lance gestures to the bar where the brunette’s friends were clearly watching them with soda cans in their hands. When Lance looked over at the two, they started to giggle amongst each other, waving coyly at him and their friend with him.

“They won’t mind.” The room felt warmer now, Lance was sure as his face felt hot and he could see the girl’s cheeks glow red.

“Then sure, if you want to keep a loner like me company.” Lance laughed, gesturing to the available seats at the table.

However, the girl didn’t sit. She turns her head to her friends before sticking out her hand to him. “I really love this song. Wanna dance with me?”

“Uhhh,” Lance had already took the girl’s hand and she hauled him out of his seat, pulling him into the throng of dancing people until they were in the middle of the dance floor. It was only then that she let go of his hand as she started to move in time to the music.

Lance was rooted in place as he watched this girl he had no idea what her name was, dance inches from him, her expression one of pure lighthearted joy. With little room on the dance floor, she kept her feet on the ground and swayed, but it was almost hypnotizing to watch despite several others doing the exact same thing all around him.

He looked around to see the girl’s friends sitting at his table, giggling at one another over something when a pale hand entered his line of sight and pulled his attention back to the music and the girl.

“Don't you dare look back.” She said with her honey eyes swallowing him up whole. “Just keep your eyes on me."

Lance gulped and nodded dumbly. _How could this girl have such an effect on him anyway?_ Lance wondered as he moved in tune with the brunette. He put his hands on her waist as they danced together to the thumping bass and pounding beat, though he barely noticed the songs as they passed by.

A few times he tried speaking over the music, but couldn’t be heard, until she finally laughed, her entire expression lighting up the dimly lit area.

“Won’t you just shut up and dance with me!" She shouted, taking his hands from her waist to intertwine their fingers, and Lance did just as she said.

**Author's Note:**

> The next day, Lance gets a text from Hunk asking about the girl, before Lance had even mentioned it to him. He learns his friend and the girl and her friends had set the entire thing up, as Katie knew Hunk from a couple courses, and knew of Lance from him.


End file.
